All Grown Up
by AmyMalfoy
Summary: Everyone is older now and only Ginny's at Hogwarts...or is she the only one?? D/G and H/H!! Please read and review!! Chapter 6 up!! =D!!
1. Harry Arrives

"I can't believe you have had a crush on Harry since your first year at Hogwarts!" said Ron, giving Ginny a very weird look. "You know he's going out with Hermione now, but you still like him!?"  
  
"I can't help the way I feel!" said Ginny, looking as though she was about to cry. "It's not my fault!" Ginny stormed out of the kitchen and ran upstairs to her room, tears streaming down her face.  
  
As Mrs Weasley walked through the front door she saw Ginny running upstairs. Obviously upset about something.  
  
"Ron!" yelled Mrs Weasley, walking into the kitchen. "What have you done to her now?!"  
  
"I didn't do anything," said Ron. There was no way he was going to Mrs Weasley about Ginny having a crush on Harry.  
  
"Bull!" said Mrs Weasley. "Leave her alone! You know she's upset because she failed her O.W.L.s!"  
  
Ginny had failed her O.W.L.S because she hadn't studied much. When she tried to she couldn't help thinking about Harry and Hermione being together.  
  
"Well, she should've studied more!" yelled Ron, as Mrs Weasley went upstairs to check on Ginny.  
  
*****  
  
Back at Privet Drive, Harry was busy packing his bags because he was going to be staying with the Weasleys for a while.  
  
"Don't make so much noise pulling that ruddy thing down the stairs!" yelled Uncle Vernon from the kitchen where the Dursleys were eating breakfast. "Lift it! You've got arms, so use them!"  
  
Harry was so glad that he would be leaving the Dursleys forever. He'd never have to come back again. Because he would be having his 18th birthday at the Weasleys' house then going to live somewhere else. He wasn't sure where though.  
  
"They're coming by car this time aren't they?" asked Uncle Vernon, looking at the electric heater that was in the wall instead of a fireplace.  
  
Uncle Vernon would never forget when the Weasleys had tried using floo powder to get to the Dursleys' house four years ago.  
  
"Yes," said Harry, sniggering.  
  
"And if those twins try to do anything to Dudley again-"  
  
"I know, I know," said Harry with a sigh.  
  
"I think it would be a better idea if Harry waited outside for them to arrive," said Aunt Petunia, walking out of the kitchen. "That way we wouldn't have to even meet the Weasleys."  
  
"Good idea, Mum," Dudley said, as he followed Aunt Petunia out of the kitchen.  
  
Dudley was still quite big, but he had been on a diet for four years. Except for the fact that he had a stash of lollies and chocolates up in his room that nobody knew about.  
  
"Well, bye then," said Harry. He opened the door and wheeled his trunk out.  
  
*****  
  
"C'mon Dad," said Ron. "We're late to pick up Harry!"  
  
"Yeah, all right," said Mr Weasley, putting his shoes on. "Is anyone else coming?"  
  
"Wait for me!" yelled Ginny. She'd done her hair really nicely and even put on a bit of lip-stick.  
  
"Isn't she so cute?" said Mrs Weasley, looking at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "You're getting too old too quickly!"  
  
Ginny blushed as she walked out the front door.  
  
"Stop trying to impress Harry," whispered Ron to Ginny, so that Mr and Mrs Weasley wouldn't hear. "He's got a girlfriend."  
  
Ginny walked with her nose in the air and sat in the front seat of the car so she wouldn't have to sit near Ron.  
  
"Don't be too rude to the muggles, Arthur," said Mrs Weasley. "You blew up their whole lounge room last time."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if they've made Harry sleep outside all summer," said Mr Weasley not very nicely.  
  
"Arthur!"  
  
"OK OK!"  
  
"Can you two please stop bickering so we can leave already?" sighed Ginny.  
  
*****  
  
Harry was sitting in the front yard, wondering when the Weasleys were going to arrive. What if they'd forgotten about him? What would he do then? Don't be stupid, he thought. Why would they forget about you?  
  
As he was playing with a small stone he heard the low rumble of a car up the street. He looked up and saw a white Camry coming towards him. He picked up his bags and waved at them as they came nearer.  
  
"Sorry we're late," said Mr Weasley.  
  
"That's OK," replied Harry. "I was wondering if you'd forgotten about me!"  
  
"Of course we didn't," said Ron from the back seat.  
  
Mr Weasley got out of the car and put Harry's bags in the boot. Harry put Hedwig and her cage on the seat between Ron and himself.  
  
"Hi Gin," said Harry. "How's your summer been?"  
  
"Fine," she said, not looking at Harry.  
  
"Don't worry about her," whispered Ron to Harry. "I think it's PMS."  
  
**At dinner time**  
  
"You'll be meeting Hermione in Diagon Alley tomorrow," said Mrs Weasley during dinner that night. "She sent me an owl and told me to tell you."  
  
"But why's she going to Diagon Alley, Mum?" asked Ginny. "She doesn't have to get any books. She finished at Hogwarts last year."  
  
"That won't stop her from working will it?" replied Mrs Weasley. "I'll let her tell you all the details."  
  
"She hasn't got a job already has she?" asked Harry. He was looking forward to be spending time with Hermione.  
  
"Ask her yourself tomorrow, dear," said Mrs Weasley grinning at Harry.  
  
**The next day**  
  
"You're used to floo powder now aren't you?" Mr Weasley asked Harry the next morning.  
  
"Yeah, I've used it a couple of times now," replied Harry, remembering the first couple of times he'd used floo powder and how he'd never ended up in the right place.  
  
Mr Weasley sprinkled some floo powder into the fireplace and Ron stepped into the flames, which had now turned bright green.  
  
"Diagon Alley," shouted Ron as he disappeared.  
  
"Your turn next, Harry," said Mrs Weasley. "Quickly, you don't want to keep Ron waiting too long. Have fun!"  
  
Harry stepped into the flames and shouted Diagon Alley just like Ron had done.  
  
Harry spotted Ron peering into a shop window.  
  
"Look at this!" said Ron excitedly when he saw Harry. "It's a new broomstick. It's called the Shacar!"  
  
"Wicked!" said Harry.  
  
"Hey, where's Gin?" asked Ron, looking around. He spotted her looking in the window of a bra shop.  
  
Ginny spotted Harry and Ron as they were walking towards her. "Hey guys. I was just looking."  
  
"Can't you go shopping with mum sometime and buy all your bras and g- strings and stuff?" asked Ron.  
  
Ginny went a brilliant shade of red and answered, "I don't wear g- strings!"  
  
"So are the ones I saw in the wash Percy's are they?" asked Ron.  
  
"Let's just go and find Hermione shall we?" asked Harry, trying to change the subject.  
  
******  
  
The three of them walked down the crowded street and spotted Hermione looking into a shop window.  
  
"Hermione!" yelled Harry, and ran towards her and gave her a big cuddle and a peck on the lips. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too," replied Hermione, giving him a huge smile.  
  
"Aww, come on you two!" said Ron. "Not in front of Gin," and he gave Ginny a little nudge.  
  
Harry and Hermione held hands all the way to the little café near Olivander's while Ginny and Ron tried not to laugh.  
  
"My shout," said Ron. "But only if you two can keep your hands to yourselves for at least twenty minutes."  
  
"In that case, I'll pay for myself and Harry," said Hermione, walking up to the register. Harry just laughed and followed her.  
  
"Those two are so sweet!" said Ginny, smiling.  
  
They all ordered their lunch and sat down at a table near the back of the café. Harry and Hermione had the same meals, chicken and cheese rolls, Ron had macaroni bake and Ginny had salad. They talked about everything that had happened during the holidays, except for Harry.  
  
"So Hermione, what did you have to tell us?" asked Harry, suddenly remembering why they had come here.  
  
"Well, I've got a job at the ministry," said Hermione. "I thought you guys would like to be the first to know."  
  
"Aww, I was looking forward to catching up with you," said Harry, picking at his chicken and cheese roll.  
  
"Well I think that's great news even if Harry doesn't think so," said Ron, grinning at Hermione.  
  
"I'm going to go back home - I mean to the Burrow," said Harry.  
  
"I'll come with you!" said Hermione, jumping up from the table. "We need some time to talk."  
  
"Me and Ron will stay here for a bit," said Ginny. "Seeya's later!"  
  
******  
  
Harry and Hermione were sitting on Ginny's bed talking about Hermione's job.  
  
"Why did you decide to work there?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know," replied Hermione. "I've always wanted to do well and I find Percy's and Mr Weasley's jobs really interesting."  
  
"Well I think you're making the right decision," said Harry, and gave Hermione a long, melting kiss on the lips.  
  
  
  
(A/N: This is my first fanfic.I hope you liked it!!) 


	2. Caught

As Ron and Ginny walked out of Flourish and Blotts, they checked Ginny's booklist again to see if they'd bought everything.  
  
"Well, since we've got all of your stuff, I wanna show you something," said Ron.  
  
When they reached Quality Quidditch Supplies, Ron told Ginny to look in the window of the shop.  
  
"Whoa!" said Ginny, staring at the broom like she was sometimes caught staring at Harry. "That's one good look- uh, I mean, cool broom!"  
  
"Oh Ginny!" said Ron, laughing. "So what do you reckon? I've got enough galleons saved up to buy it."  
  
"Really?" said Ginny, turning to look at her brother. "Well, your old broom is just about dead, so I think that if you really want this splendid broom, then you should go on ahead and buy it."  
  
"Why thank you for that magnificent speech," said Ron, sounding very posh. "I think I will go inside and see if they have any in stock. If they don't, I'll order one."  
  
"Well so you should," said Ginny, and they both cracked up laughing in front of the store.  
  
Ginny waited outside while Ron went in to the store. As she was pushing her Hogwarts supplies towards a bench she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Ginny, turning around. When she did, she saw the most handsomest guy on earth.Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Get out of my way, Weasley," sneered Malfoy, and then he walked off.  
  
Yup, she thought to herself. Still the same Malfoy. But she couldn't stop thinking about how gorgeous his eyes were. And the way his blonde hair swept across his face all the time. He's so cute! Thought Ginny.  
  
Ron walked out of Flourish and Blotts to find his sister grinning to herself. She has to stop thinking about guys all the time, he thought. "Ginny?" he called, trying to get her out of her trance.  
  
"Oh, hi Ron," said Ginny, turning red. "Did you get the broom?"  
  
"No, I had to order it," said Ron, sounding upset.  
  
"Aww, don't worry. It shouldn't take too long for them to get one in for you."  
  
Ron just smiled at his sister. He loved the way that she could make him feel better just like that. He was going to miss her this year and he wouldn't be there to make sure she looked after herself.  
  
******  
  
When Ron and Ginny arrived home, Ginny left her Hogwarts supplies in the lounge room then went up to her bedroom to write in her diary. But when she opened the door to her bedroom she gasped when she saw Harry and Hermione asleep on top of each other on her bed. She just stood there, not knowing whether to wake them up or leave them. She decided to leave them, but as she closed the door, Harry woke up.  
  
"Oh my god!" said Harry, going red. "I'm sorry! We didn't do anything!" That was kind of true, as all they did was kiss. As he was saying this, Hermione woke up, but she didn't realize Ginny was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey sweetie," said Hermione, stroking Harry's cheek. "We must've fallen asleep."  
  
"Um, yeah," said Harry, still staring at Ginny. "And we'd better leave now."  
  
Hermione looked to where Ginny was standing and her mouth fell open. "OH MY GOD!! We're so sorry Ginny! This will never happen again!" she said, before grabbing Harry and running past Ginny.  
  
They both ran downstairs and into the kitchen and stood staring at each other, before cracking up laughing. "I can't believe what just happened," said Hermione.  
  
"It's not that bad, Herm," said Harry, hugging his girlfriend. "It could've been worse."  
  
Hermione just laughed and gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
******  
  
12/7/2002  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe what I just saw!! I walked into MY room and I saw Harry and Hermione asleep on MY bed!! Who knows what they were doing while me and Ron were out, but they still had their clothes on. So it couldn't have been too bad.  
  
I bumped into Draco today. He's so cute!! And since I saw him today, I think I'm beginning to like him more than Harry!! I actually think this might be LOVE!! Because whenever I think of him I go all funny inside. And when I saw Hermione and Harry asleep on my bed, I wasn't too upset, so maybe I'm starting to get over him. But what if I happened to end up going out with Draco? What would mum think? What would Ron think? Oh dear!  
  
XXOO  
  
Lotsa love, Ginny  
  
******  
  
"When is dad getting back from the Ministry, mum?" Ron asked his mother, as he cooked spaghetti bolognaise for dinner. (A/N: Ron had somehow turned out to be a magnificent chef!)  
  
"He told me he'd be home in the afternoon, but it's getting dark now," said Mrs. Weasley, looking worried. "If he doesn't get back by tea time, just leave his meal in the oven."  
  
"We're going to have to break those two up soon aswell," said Ron, gesturing towards the lounge room, where Harry and Hermione were cuddled up on the couch watching T.V.  
  
"Aww, but they're so cute together!" said Mrs. Weasley, remembering the first time she had met Arthur.  
  
***beginning of flashback***  
  
It was a sunny day at the beach, where Molly Weasley was lying in the sun in a bikini, (A/N: Believe it or not, Mrs. Weasley used to be quite thin!) when she got a whole heap of sand kicked in her face.  
  
"Oi!" she'd yelled. "Who did that?"  
  
"Sorry, babe," said a guy with blue boardies on. When Molly saw who had said these words, she looked at the guy and fell in love straight away.  
  
They'd talked, had dinner and spent the night together in Arthur's van.  
  
***end of flashback***  
  
"Hello! Earth to mum!" said Ron, waving his hand in Mrs. Weasley's face.  
  
"Sorry, dear," she said, turning towards her youngest son. "Did you say something?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I said dinner's served," Ron said, gesturing towards the dinner table where all the meals were set out neatly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley called everyone into the kitchen for dinner and everyone sat at the table. Of course Harry and Hermione sat together, putting strings of spaghetti into each other's mouth. (A/N: Think of the film 'The Lady and the Tramp' =)!)  
  
Ginny was beginning to get sick of this, so she decided to say something about it. "Look, I know you two are deeply in love and want to show the world, but I think that we've all seen enough!"  
  
"GINNY!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "Go to your room now!"  
  
"Don't you think I'm a bit old for that one mum?" said Ginny in a sarcastic voice. "Stuff it. I'll go to my room anyway." And with that, she stormed out of the kitchen and up into her room. 


	3. Draco and Ginny

For the next couple of days Harry, Hermione and Ginny were feeling awkward around each other. As much as they tried to, Harry and Hermione just couldn't keep away from each other.  
  
"She'll get over it," said Ron to Harry. "Just give her time."  
  
After about a week, Ginny finally apologised for being such a cow to them.  
  
"I'm so sorry you guys," she said. "I was just getting a bit annoyed, you know?"  
  
Of course, being Harry and Hermione, they forgave her.  
  
"Just don't snap at us like that next time," said Hermione, smiling. "We just can't help ourselves. We're really sorry too."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I was just being silly."  
  
Ron gave Ginny a big smile from the couch where he was sitting watching TV. "Aww, come on you guys, you're making me feel left out here!"  
  
They all laughed and sat down with him to watch TV together.  
  
******  
  
The next morning Harry and Hermione woke up to find that they were alone in the house. As Harry was making scrambled eggs for breakfast, Hermione found a note written by Ron.  
  
  
  
We've gone to Diagon Alley for lunch. We'll be back around 3:00. Have a good day together!!  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
"So, we've got a house to ourselves for the whole day," said Harry. "What do you want to do?" He winked at Hermione and they started kissing each other. They were just starting to get seriously when Hermione started to smell something burning.  
  
"Harry! The eggs!" said Hermione, looking over at the burning eggs.  
  
"Crap!"  
  
******  
  
"Do you just want to wait here while I go into this shop?" asked Ron, staring inside the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. "They might have my broom in now, they said about two weeks."  
  
"OK, I'll just wait over here."  
  
She walked over to the bench she sat on last time when Ron ordered his broom. As she was fiddling with her nails, she felt someone sit beside her. She looked up and found herself staring into those gorgeous grey eyes.  
  
"Here again, Weasley?" sneered Draco. "I bumped into you here last time. And where're you're brothers? I would've thought they'd never let you out of their sight."  
  
"I - they - um . . . why do you need to know?" she stammered.  
  
"There's no need to feel shy around me. You know I'd never hurt you," he said, putting his hand on hers.  
  
But instead of moving away from him, she just starred at him hopelessly. "Why do I like him so much? He's so horrible to me!" She thought.  
  
Before she knew it, she found herself leaning towards him, her lips lightly brushing his.  
  
"MALFOY!!" yelled Ron.  
  
Ginny suddenly pulled away from Draco and stood up, looking very red.  
  
"Weasley!" said Draco. "I was wondering where you were. That's a nice broom you've got there. I got one the same last week."  
  
"How dare you touch my sister!" said Ron through gritted teeth.  
  
"Come on, Ron," said Ginny, walking towards her brother. "Let's go get something to eat."  
  
They both walked away, Ron giving Draco an evil glare and Ginny giving him a little wave.  
  
When they reached the café, Ron started with all the questions.  
  
"Why, Gin? Why Malfoy? What is it that you see in him?"  
  
"I don't know, Ron. I really don't know."  
  
"Well, there's nothing I can do about it. It's your decision," he sighed.  
  
"Thanks Ron. You really are the greatest brother," said Ginny, giving Ron a big hug.  
  
******  
  
"Have you got everything, dear?" asked Mrs Weasley, just before they were about to leave for the station.  
  
"I think so," she said, rushing out to the car where Ron, Harry and Hermione were waiting.  
  
"You guys don't have to come you know," she said, climbing into the front seat.  
  
"Of course we do!" said Harry. "We might not see you until next summer!"  
  
"What do you mean you 'might' not see me again until next summer?"  
  
"Haven't you forgotten about Christmas?" asked Hermione. "You're not staying at Hogwarts for Christmas are you?"  
  
"Oh, well, I don't know," replied Ginny, thinking of Draco. He'd been kept down a year, but no one knew why. He wouldn't tell anyone. Ginny hadn't been able to sleep properly at night because she just couldn't stop thinking of him. She'd fallen in love with him so much! She'd get to spend the whole year with him and there wouldn't be any older brothers harassing her.  
  
When they reached the station, she said goodbye to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mrs Weasley and went through the wall into platform nine and three quarters. She found her friends, Jenny and Laura and went to find a carriage. A little while later they were joined by Draco.  
  
"Draco!" cried Ginny, as he opened the carriage door. Her friends just looked at her weirdly.  
  
"Um, Ginny, is there something going on here?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Oh, well, um . . ."  
  
"Yeah, we're going out," said Draco, smiling at Ginny. "Gonna introduce me to your friends?"  
  
"Oh! Why, yes! This is Jenny and Laura."  
  
"Hi girls. Do you wanna come to my carriage Weas . . . uh . . . Ginny? There's no one else in there."  
  
She gave him a frown for almost calling her Weasley, but decided to go anyway. She heard her friends whispering something about 'hot' and 'cute' as she left.  
  
"So we're going out are we?" asked Ginny when they reached the carriage.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," he replied, giving her a wink.  
  
She giggled and he pulled her onto his lap where they sat kissing for what seemed like forever. They finally came up for air when the old witch with the trolley came around selling sweets.  
  
"No thanks, we're fine," said Draco. He seemed a bit pissed that she had to come around now. Just when he was about to undo her blouse.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Depends what it is," said Draco. "What's it about?"  
  
"Um . . . it's about you being kept down a year."  
  
He pushed Ginny off his lap and looked out the window. "I did something really bad. And the punishments I got were detentions for the rest of the year and repeating 5th year. My father was so angry at me. He would make me just sit there while he'd give me long lectures and then afterwards he'd hit me. And I wouldn't be able to do anything, or he'd throw me out. Make me find my own place to live."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have brought up the subject."  
  
"Nah it's OK. I've got you now," he smiled and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that for the rest of the trip.  
  
******  
  
When they reached Hogwarts, Draco had to wake up Ginny because she'd fallen asleep for about half an hour.  
  
"You're so cute when you're asleep, you know?"  
  
Ginny just giggled and gave him a peck on his cheek and said, "You're cute all the time."  
  
When they got off the train, she saw her friends and they wanted to know everything that happened.  
  
"Nothing much. We mainly just talked."  
  
"Yeah, mainly!" said Laura, making them all giggle. "What did you talk about?"  
  
"Stuff," replied Ginny. "Nothing for you girls to worry about!"  
  
Of course, tonight had to be raining. So when they reached the castle, they were soaked. Everyone was wringing out their robes and some of the smarter ones were magiking their robes dry. But it was no use because Peeves came along and started throwing water bombs at all the students until Professor McGonagall came along and told him to leave or she'd tell Dumbledore.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts!" said Professor McGonagall. "Would the first years please follow me through these doors and everyone else can go straight into the hall."  
  
Ginny, Laura and Jenny went straight to the Gryffindor table and made sure they faced the Slytherin table so they could see Draco. When Draco arrived at the table, he blew Ginny a kiss.  
  
"You're so lucky," said Jenny. "He's absolutely gorgeous!"  
  
"Hehe, thanks, I know!"  
  
After a couple of minutes the first years came out looking nervous and were called up one by one to be sorted into their houses. There were quite a few who were sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
Ginny remembered sitting up there, petrified that she was going to be sorted into Slytherin. Then when the sorting hat had said Gryffindor she was so excited because she was in the same house as all her brothers had been in.  
  
Dumbledore said a few words before the plates were filled with delicious food. Ginny and Draco kept smiling, blowing kisses and doing little things like that all through dinner.  
  
When the plates were cleared, Dumbledore told them that their bags had been taken up to their dormitories and they should go and get some rest.  
  
Draco waited at the doors for the girls to come out. When they did, Ginny told Jenny and Laura that she'd meet them in the common room.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" asked Draco.  
  
"Sure, but we'd better not get caught," replied Ginny.  
  
"I, uh, I've got something to tell you," said Draco. "I've liked you since you were a first year."  
  
"Really? I've always thought you were pretty sexy!"  
  
They both laughed and walked for a bit longer before saying goodnight and going to their common rooms.  
  
******  
  
When Ginny reached the common room, she found Laura and Andrew snogging on the couch and Jenny sitting on James's lap. Ginny had only talked to Andrew and James a little bit before and they both seemed really nice. But she had no idea that Laura and Jenny fancied them! They'd probably said something, but Ginny hadn't listened.  
  
Ginny said goodnight to them and went up to her dormitory to dream about Draco! 


	4. Poor Ginny

(A/N: I had to change Andrew's name to Ryan, because I know Laura wouldn't be very happy about it . . . lol! For those of you who know me; you'll know what I'm talking about ;))  
  
The following day, Ginny was the first to wake up in her dormitory. She quietly changed and went to the great hall to have breakfast. As she entered the great hall she spotted Draco and gave him a little wave then went to sit next to Colin.  
  
"Hey Ginny, sleep well?" asked Colin.  
  
"Yeah, I did actually," she replied, grinning.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Just as Ginny was about to start eating, an owl came and dropped a note on the table in front of her. It was from her mother.  
  
Dear Ginny, How was the trip to Hogwarts, dear? Your father and I miss you already! I'm just writing to let you know that we'll be thinking of you and wishing you good luck for the year! Hopefully we'll see you during the Christmas holidays! Love you, Mum  
"Your mum worried about you already?" asked Colin.  
  
Ginny laughed and said, "Probably, I've got no older brothers here to look after me this year. I can look after myself; I just wish mum could understand that! Oh well."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You should tell her about you and Draco. I saw you two go somewhere after dinner last night," he said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh! No, we just went for a walk that's all . . . I'm serious!" she added, seeing the look on Colin's face.  
  
Colin just laughed and continued eating his breakfast. Ginny looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco talking about something to Crabbe and Goyle. She still didn't understand why he'd hang around with such idiots.  
  
As she got up to go to prepare for her first class, which was Potions with the Slytherins, she spotted Jenny and Laura accompanied by James and Chris walk through the doors to the great hall.  
  
"Hey girls," she greeted them.  
  
"Hey Gin," said Jenny and Laura at the same time.  
  
"What did you girls get up to last night?" asked Ginny, grinning.  
  
They all blushed, then Jenny said, "This is James and Chris, Ginny. Have you ever met before?"  
  
"Hey," replied Ginny. "I don't think we have met before, but I've definitely seen you guys around."  
  
"Yeah," said James.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Ginny, was it?" asked Chris.  
  
"Yep."  
  
They all just stood there for a while until Ginny said, "Anyway, I'm gonna go and get ready for class. See you all soon."  
  
"Seeya."  
  
******  
  
As Ginny walked down the corridor, to the Potions classroom, she spotted Draco and gave him a big hug. "Hey Draccie!"  
  
"Hey Virginia," he replied. "Please don't call me that name!"  
  
"Sorry, only if you don't call me Virginia."  
  
"I only called you that because you called me Draccie," he emphasised the last word.  
  
"Sorry," she said, hugging him again. "I need to talk to you about something later, OK?"  
  
"Sure. I'll see you after class."  
  
"Here comes Snape."  
  
Draco looked behind him and sure enough, Snape was walking towards where they were standing, and looking at the Gryffindors as though they were all something very foul.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing hanging around a Gryffidor?" sneered Professor Snape. "You should be over there with all the other Slytherins."  
  
Draco didn't reply, but walked into the classroom.  
  
After the lesson, Draco pulled Ginny into an empty classroom and gave her a long kiss. When Ginny pulled away she said softly, "Draco, I have to tell you something. I think we're taking things a bit too quickly."  
  
"What do you mean we're taking things too quickly?" replied Draco. "I thought you loved me."  
  
When Ginny heard these words she froze. Did she love him? Sure, she'd always thought he was really good-looking, but did she love him?  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you love me?" said Draco, getting angry.  
  
"It's just that . . . I think we should slow down a bit. Just for now."  
  
"Don't do this to me, Virginia. If you don't love me just tell me!"  
  
"I don't know what I feel right now. It's just, everything's happened suddenly."  
  
"Fine," Draco growled, before storming out of the classroom and slamming the door behind him.  
  
Ginny collapsed onto the ground, crying and thinking about what she'd just done. Did she love Draco Malfoy?  
  
******  
  
Late that night, Draco lay in his bed thinking about what had happened in the empty classroom. "Bloody Weasleys'," he thought. "They always want to have things their way."  
  
Ginny was still crying into her pillow. Suddenly she felt someone beside her, it was Jenny.  
  
"Gin, are you alright?"  
  
Ginny didn't answer, just cried into her best friend's shoulder.  
  
******  
  
The following morning at breakfast, Ginny kept looking at Draco, making sure he couldn't catch her looking at him.  
  
"Look at him over there," whispered Laura, into Ginny's ear. "You don't need him."  
  
This only brought tears to Ginny's eyes again. She looked at him again; she couldn't help herself, she ran out of the Great Hall, tears steaming down her face, all the way to her dormitory where she collapsed onto her bed and cried until her friends came up to see her just before lunch.  
  
"Aww, come on Gin," said Jenny, as she walked over to Ginny's bed. "It's alright."  
  
"No! It's not alright! I stuffed everything up! It's all my fault!"  
  
"Hey, don't talk like that," said Laura.  
  
"He wanted to know where you were," said Jenny. As she said this, Ginny looked up at her. "He wants to talk to you. He said he'd meet you near the lake after class, that's if you want to."  
  
"Thanks, you guys. Tell him I'll be there. I'll come down for lunch in a second." 


	5. Green Dress

(A/N: I have no idea what I'm going to write in this chapter . . . so if it's gay . . . u noe y!!)  
After her friends had left, Ginny got up from her bed and went to look in her mirror. Her eyes were all red and puffy. If only Hermione were here to help her with a spell to fix them, she missed her so much already. Instead she bent her head forward so her hair covered up her eyes, so no one would notice.  
  
She walked down the stairs and all the way to the Great Hall without anyone noticing her puffed up eyes.  
  
She sat between Jenny and Laura, who stopped talking as soon as they saw her enter the Hall.  
  
"It's OK you guys. Carry on with your conversation," said Ginny, sulkily.  
  
"Ginny, look at me," commanded Laura. "You have to stop this, it's tearing you apart!"  
  
Ginny just stared at her, tears leaking from her eyes again.  
  
"She's right you know," said Jenny, rubbing Ginny's back. "Hopefully thins will be a little better after you talk to him."  
  
"I hope so," whispered Ginny.  
  
On the other side of the Great Hall, Draco watched what was happening at the Gryffindor table. He could see that her eyes were all puffy and red. Obviously she had been crying . . . a lot. "What have I done?" he thought. "I have to make things right again."  
  
******  
  
As soon as the bell rang after class, Ginny ran to her dorm and dumped her books on her bed, then ran back down to the lake. "Dammit, I shouldn't have gotten here so quickly, now I feel like a total idiot!" thought Ginny, panting.  
  
After a couple of minutes she began to worry. "What if he isn't coming?" she thought. But just then, she saw Draco exiting the school.  
  
She looked away, pretending she hadn't seen him. She didn't want to seem too desperate.  
  
"Hey Ginny," he said when he reached her.  
  
"Hi," she said quietly.  
  
"Look, about before, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just that, I thought you loved me. I love you."  
  
At these last three words, Ginny snapped her head up and stared into his eyes. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I love you, Gin."  
  
Ginny started to cry again, but this time it was because she was happy. She gave him a great big hug, which made Draco very surprised.  
  
"So I take it you're not angry at me anymore," said Draco, when she pulled away.  
  
"I was never angry at you, Draco! Just really upset, but I'm feeling so much better now."  
  
As she said this, Draco bent his head forward and planted his lips on hers. It was just a peck, but it was enough for Ginny to say, "I love you too, Draco."  
  
******  
  
They walked back up to the castle, hand in hand, and promised to meet again tomorrow.  
  
Ginny was so excited when she got to her dormitory. Jenny and Laura were waiting for her and when she entered they begged her to tell them what had happened.  
  
"Well, judging by that huge smile on you face, and the fact that you smell like Lynx, I'd say that things went well?" said Laura, grinning.  
  
"I do?" replied Ginny. "I was just about to have a shower anyway." Jenny and Laura laughed and gave their best friend a big hug.  
  
******  
  
The next day, Ginny and Draco met again, just like they'd promised, because they were going to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Hey Gin, I missed you," said Draco, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Aww, is that all I get?" said Ginny, pouting.  
  
"Yeah, just for now," replied Draco, winking then giving her a hug. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade now, or a bit later?"  
  
"Let's go now, I'm bored! I just have to go and get my bag, wait here."  
  
"OK, but don't take too long."  
  
"I won't," replied Ginny, blowing him a kiss.  
  
******  
  
They had decided to get lunch first when they reached Hogsmeade.  
  
"I'm not going to let you spend any money today, Gin," commanded Draco, when they sat at the table.  
  
"But I was going to get Ron a birthday present. It's his birthday next week, you know," said Ginny.  
  
"Oh, well, apart from that you're not spending any money."  
  
"But what about lunch and everything?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I've got lots of money, so I can buy it for you."  
  
"Aww, thanks Draco, but you don't have to you know."  
  
"No, I want to," he said smiling.  
  
"Thanks, Draccie!"  
  
"Ahh, don't call me that!"  
  
Just then Madame Rosmerta came up to their table to take their orders. "Are you ready to order, or do you just want to order drinks for now?"  
  
"We'll take two butterbeers for now," replied Draco.  
  
"Two butterbeers," said Madame Rosmerta as she wrote it down on her little note pad. "I'll come back later for the rest of your order."  
  
"Thank you," said Ginny, as she walked away. "And thank you, Draco!"  
  
"No problem," replied Draco, holding her hands across the table and smiling.  
  
"So, what are we going to do after lunch?"  
  
"I've got a surprise for you."  
  
"Ooh! What is it?"  
  
Draco just laughed and kissed her hand, making Ginny give him a huge smile.  
  
"Two butterbeers," said Madame Rosmerta, placing the glasses on the table. "So, have you decided what you'd like to order yet?"  
  
"I'll have the soup of the day, and Ginny, what would you like, my precious?" asked Draco.  
  
Ginny giggled before saying, "I'll have the same thanks."  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Draco, when Madame Rosmerta left.  
  
"Oh, nothing, precious!" laughed Ginny.  
  
"What's wrong with precious?"  
  
"Nothing!" replied Ginny, trying not to smile.  
  
******  
  
When Draco and Ginny had finished eating, Draco payed the bill then guided Ginny to a very expensive looking dress shop.  
  
Ginny couldn't stop staring at the prices on the dresses. "Uh . . . Draco?? I think we should go to a different shop . . ."  
  
"Don't be silly! I want to buy you a dress," said Draco, pushing her into the shop.  
  
It was like being at a fancy ball. There were beautiful dresses hanging up all around the shop and Ginny had to choose just one from them all. She knew it was going to take a long time for her to decide.  
  
"Go ahead, Gin. Choose one," said Draco.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe it. She tried to remember the last time she'd been in a shop like this, hang on, she hadn't been in a shop like this . . . ever!  
  
"Hi, can I help you?" asked a sales lady.  
  
"Oh, uh . . ." stammered Ginny.  
  
"We're looking for a dress, well . . . not me, her," cut in Draco.  
  
The sales lady laughed then said, "Well, what's the dress for? Any special occasion?"  
  
"No, not really. Just something fancy to wear out," said Draco.  
  
Ginny wasn't listening to what Draco and the sales lady were saying. She was too busy looking at all the dresses. They were in every colour imaginable.  
  
"Well, let's have a look at you," said the sales lady.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry . . ." said Ginny, standing up straight.  
  
"Oh, you're so beautiful, what was your name? Ginny? What a beautiful name!" said the sales lady.  
  
"Why, thank you," said Ginny, looking at the sales lady's name tag which read Pamela then looking at Draco, who was standing there smiling.  
  
"Now, you have green eyes, so something green would bring out the colour in your eyes, umm, let's have a look . . ." said Pamela, looking around for something green. "Try this one."  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped when she saw the dress Pamela pulled out. It was probably the most beautiful dress in the store. It was green (A/N: obviously =|) and very slim looking, but the bottom flared out. It was also strapless and had a long split at the side, which was what made Draco like it.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"Let's try it on then, shall we?" asked Pamela, guiding Ginny towards the changing rooms.  
  
"Make sure you come out and show me what it looks like," called Draco, as Ginny entered a change room.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Ginny pulled back the curtain and this time it was Draco's jaw that dropped. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in that dress. He could also see her cleavage and a lot of her leg.  
  
"Ginny . . . you look . . . well . . . amazing!" exclaimed Draco.  
  
"Isn't she gorgeous?" said Pamela.  
  
"Thank you," said Ginny, shyly. "But isn't it a bit revealing? I mean, it's a bit low and it shows a lot of my leg."  
  
"Ah, but that's what makes it all the better!" said Draco, smirking.  
  
Pamela laughed then said, "It does look very good on you. You have a great body and it seems the dress was made for you!"  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, what would mum say?" asked Ginny, looking worried.  
  
"C'mon Gin, you're old enough to dress however you want now, aren't you?" asked Draco, not being able to take his eyes off her bare skin.  
  
"Hey, Draco, my face is up here sweetie!" said Ginny, finally getting Draco to look at her face.  
  
"No, really, the dress looks great on you," complimented Draco.  
  
Ginny sighed before saying, "Oh, OK! I'll get the dress!"  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Pamela.  
  
******  
  
After they had bought the dress and left the shop, Ginny said, "Now I have to get Ron a birthday present."  
  
"OK, do you mind if I go somewhere else while you get the present?" asked Draco.  
  
"No, but where are you going?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, just looking around."  
  
"OK, I'll meet you back here in, um, an hour?"  
  
"An hour?! How long does it take to get someone a present!? Just get him a card or something."  
  
"Just a card? He's my brother!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'll be here in an hour," said Draco, the gave Ginny a long peck on her lips. 


	6. Engagement

Ginny went straight to the nearest Quidditch store. Ron had been talking non stop about joining a Quidditch team all summer, so she thought she might as well get him started. She took her time looking, before deciding on a Quaffle and a Snitch. With her last remaining Galleons, she bought him a nice box to put all his Quidditch things in.  
  
"Ron had better like my present, I've just spent all my money on him," she thought to herself. "I'll have to use a quick spell to wrap it up later."  
  
She went back to meet Draco outside the dress shop.  
  
"Where've you been? I've been waiting here for 10 minutes!" sneered Draco.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't decide what to get him," apologised Ginny.  
  
"Jesus Ginny, how much did all that cost you?"  
  
"Does it really matter how much it cost? Bloody hell Draco, he's my brother!"  
  
Draco looked taken aback, but took Ron's gift out of her hands and carried it back to the castle for her.  
  
******  
  
When they got back to the castle, they had their dinner in the great hall and headed off to their dormitories. Ginny spotted Draco walking towards the dungeons, so she caught up with him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Oof, Ginny!" cried Draco. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
With that he walked off, leaving Ginny shocked. "What's up his arse?!" said Ginny to herself.  
  
"Probably his hand," whispered Colin into her ear, making Ginny laugh. "C'mon Gin, you're looking pretty tired there."  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
Colin put his arm over her shoulder and accompanied her to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Thanks Colin, I really needed a hug," said Ginny, grinning up at him.  
  
"No problem," he said, before giving her a big bear hug.  
  
Ginny giggled and went upstairs to her dormitory.  
  
She collapsed onto her bed, wondering what was up with Draco when she heard something tapping on the window. It was Errol with a rolled up parchment tied to his leg.  
  
"Errol!" cried Ginny, opening the window, just as the owl gave up flapping his wings.  
  
She untied the note, placed Errol on her bedside table, and read the letter.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
You'll never guess what happened today after lunch! Harry organised a beautiful picnic in the park. He poured us each a mug of butterbeer and asked me to marry him!!! Ginny, I'm engaged!!!!! I'm so happy!!!!!  
  
Hopefully I'll see you at Ron's birthday party, so I'll be able to talk to you about it then!  
  
We all miss you heaps, Gin!!  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Hermione  
  
Ginny scrunched up the paper in her hands and collapsed onto her bed in a fit of tears. (A/N: she likes to collapse onto her bed a lot, doesn't she?? =P!!) What was wrong with her? She was in love with Draco wasn't she? She couldn't, not still . . . she couldn't still love Harry . . .  
  
She was still holding the letter in her hands, and she read it again. This time she ripped it up and threw it as far across the room as she could in her rage of anger and watched all the pieces float down to the ground.  
  
No, it wasn't love, it was anger. She was so angry about the way Draco had been acting before. She fell to the ground and wanted to put all the pieces of the note back together again. But it was no use, she couldn't even think of a spell to put them back together. She leant against the side of her bed and cried and cried.  
  
She realised that Errol was still sitting on her bedside table, so she wrote a short note back to Hermione.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Yeah, I'll see you then.  
  
Ginny  
  
Just then she heard Jenny and Laura coming up the stairs, talking about something. So Ginny jumped into bed and pretended to be asleep.  
  
"Oh my God, I never knew how much of a prick James was!" said Jenny in anger as she entered the room.  
  
"I know, he used to be really nice. I guess times have changed," replied Laura. "You'll find someone else. I promise"  
  
"Don't turn on the light, you'll wake Ginny. Hey what's this all over the floor?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Ginny was probably trying to write a lovey dovey love letter to Draco and kept mucking up!" giggled Laura.  
  
They both giggled, but underneath her covers, a tear fell across Ginny's face.  
  
******  
  
"Where is Ginny Weasley?" sneered Professor Snape in Potions class the next morning.  
  
The students looked around the room, but Ginny was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Did you see her this morning?" whispered Jenny to Laura.  
  
"I can't remember, she was still asleep I think," replied Laura.  
  
"Whatever it is you're chattering about, would you like to share it to the class?" asked Snape.  
  
"Oh . . . uh . . . we were just wondering where Ginny could be," replied Jenny.  
  
"Yes, I see, ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
Just then Ginny ran through the dungeon doors into class. "Sorry I'm late Professor!"  
  
"Ginny. Where have you been?" growled Snape.  
  
"I . . . uh . . . I couldn't find a quill . . ."  
  
"That'll be another ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
Ginny looked over at her friends who had quizzical looks on their faces. She took a seat beside them and whispered, "I'll tell you about it later."  
  
"Now, does anyone know what you get when you add . . ."  
  
(A/N: I hope you liked the 6th chapter! I have good ideas for what can happen in the next chapters =) so exciting!!) 


	7. Make Up

Draco was sitting up in bed, thinking about Ginny. Did he love her . . . or didn't he? He kept changing his mind all the time about her. She could be really sexy one minute then totally annoying the next, or was it just him? Either way, he didn't know what to do about it. "Oh, bloody hell," he grumbled as he crawled out of bed. He knew what he had to do. He had to tell her about the time when he was expelled.  
  
He was late for Potions class so he quickly changed, grabbed his books and left the dormitory. He had completely forgotten that he had Potions with the Gryffindors . . . and that meant Ginny. He didn't exactly feel like facing her today, not first thing in the morning anyway. He hadn't even had any breakfast so he was hungry as well as grumpy.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sorry I'm late," he said as he walked into Potions and took a seat near the Slytherins.  
  
"Tut tut, Draco, we've already started," said Professor Snape, sneering at him.  
  
Draco didn't pay much attention during class, he couldn't keep his eyes off Ginny, all he could think about was 5th grade.  
  
******  
  
"Ginny, wait," yelled Draco, after class.  
  
Ginny spun around to see who it was who'd called her. When she saw who it was she rolled her eyes, turned around and kept walking.  
  
"Ginny!" he caught up to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Get your hands off me!" she cried while trying to pull her arm away. But as she pulled her hand away it made Draco to stumble closer towards her, causing their books to fall on the ground. Ginny bent to pick up her books, pushing Draco's books away as she did so.  
  
"Ginny . . . we have . . . to talk," panted Draco, out of breath after trying to catch up with her through the crowd. He bent to pick up his books as well.  
  
Ginny stood up and crossed her arms, "Oh yeah? So you can explain why you've been acting like a dickhead towards me when I haven't done a thing?!" she burst into tears and screamed. "Not a bloody thing, Draco! I HATE BEING TREATED THE WAY YOU BLOODY TREAT ME!" by now everyone in the corridor was staring at her and Draco.  
  
"Hey, calm down would you," he said, putting his arms on her shoulders.  
  
She pushed his arms off and sat down on a nearby bench, cuddling her books while sobbing.  
  
"Gin, look," he started. "I didn't mean to upset you; I just wanted to talk to you." She didn't reply so he continued to talk. "I have to tell you about 5th year, you know, how I was expelled . . . "  
  
She looked up at him again.  
  
"But I don't think now would be a good time to tell you," he looked around at everyone staring. "Meet me just outside the Great Hall after dinner and we can go for a walk." With that he walked away, while Ginny stared after him, her face blotchy from crying.  
  
"Ginny!" cried her friends, Jenny and Laura. They had been in the crowd watching as well.  
  
"Oh, Ginny," said Jenny, as her and Laura took a seat beside their friend.  
  
"Don't worry about it . . . I'll be fine . . . " she said. "I have to go." With that she left her friends sitting there and walked towards her dorm.  
  
******  
  
After dinner that night, Ginny walked out of the Great Hall and waited for Draco to arrive. She waited and waited, and was about to leave when she spotted him. "You like to take your time don't you? I've been waiting here for ages," she sneered.  
  
"Hey, I was hungry," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Stop being a prick and tell me whatever it was you're supposed to be telling me."  
  
"Oh . . . right."  
  
They started walking away from the Great Hall and Draco tried to hold her hand, but Ginny simply crossed her arms and looked straight ahead.  
  
When they were outside, Draco whispered "Lumos," so they could see where they were walking. "Would you rather sit or walk?"  
  
"It's up to you," snapped Ginny.  
  
"Look, if you're going to be like this then there's no point explaining this to you."  
  
"Fine, we'll sit," said Ginny, uncrossing her arms that had been crossed the whole time and sitting on the ground.  
  
Draco sat down opposite her and said, "Okay, well look, this isn't easy for me . . . you'll probably hate me afterwards as well . . . "  
  
"I'm listening," said Ginny, starting to feel like a bitch after the day she'd had.  
  
"Oh God, how am I supposed to tell her?!" thought Draco.  
  
"Three years ago, in fifth grade, I was expelled because . . . "  
  
"Draco, you don't have to tell me . . . " began Ginny.  
  
"No, I have to. But it's just really hard."  
  
Ginny was starting to feel nervous as well.  
  
"Do you know what happened to our female Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher three years ago? You know, Professor Knucklebones?" asked Draco.  
  
"Ohh! She was so . . . slutty! I just assumed that Dumbledore sacked her because of her attitude and all."  
  
"I guess that's what everyone thought. Anyway, after dinner one night she pulled me into an empty classroom," he paused as Ginny started to frown, but after she didn't say anything he continued. "She started talking about my grades, how good they were."  
  
He bowed his head and Ginny whispered, "What happened next?"  
  
"She started playing with my hair . . . and I kissed her. I remember thinking how wrong it was to kiss a teacher, but it was like she had me under some kind of spell. I wouldn't be surprised if I was. Then took off her clothes, and mine, then she . . . we . . . had sex."  
  
At these last words, Ginny had tears in her eyes. "I'm not that surprised actually. God, a bitch like her . . ."  
  
"I'm pretty sure it was some sort of Love Potion," said Draco, sounding very sure of himself. "Do you hate me?"  
  
Ginny looked at him very hard, then replied, "No."  
  
They sat in silence for a while, then Ginny said, "I'm off to bed then."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Goodnight," Draco said, before standing up and walking away.  
  
But Ginny stopped him. "Draco . . ." she said, standing up.  
  
Draco turned around and looked at her.  
  
"I know it's not your fault," she said. She ran towards him and gave him a big hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ginny," said Draco, looking into her eyes. "I know you'll never forgive me but . . ."  
  
"Shhh," hushed Ginny, before giving him a long, passionate kiss. They shared a long hug before going up to their Dorms.  
  
"Ginny!" her friends squealed when she entered the Gryffindor common room.  
  
She just smiled at them and continued her way up to her Dormitory.  
  
"She's made up with him," remarked Laura.  
  
"Maybe even made out!" giggled Jenny, giving Laura a high-five.  
  
Ginny could hear them even though she was halfway up the stairs and let out a laugh. The first laugh she'd had for what seemed like weeks.  
  
Jenny and Laura made their way upstairs and found Ginny lying on her bed, smiling at the ceiling. "So, what did you two get up to?" asked Laura, raising her eyebrow and smiling at Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked over at her and grinned. "Nothing."  
  
"Oh come on!" laughed Jenny.  
  
Ginny explained to them about what had happened between Draco and Professor Knucklebones while Jenny and Laura sat with surprised expressions on their faces.  
  
"What a dickhead!" exclaimed Laura, when she'd heard the whole story.  
  
"And you . . . don't care?!" asked Jenny, a confused look on her face.  
  
"Nope, it was in the past, and it wasn't his fault," replied Ginny, grinning at her friends' reactions.  
  
"Well, if you did what you think was best, then that's alright I suppose," said Laura, giving Ginny a hug.  
  
******  
  
The next couple of days were full of happiness and romance between Ginny and Draco. And the time finally came when she had to leave for two weeks to go to her brother's birthday party.  
  
"Just think of it this way, I'll see you again in two weeks and we'll have lots of fun then," said Draco, hugging Ginny for about the billionth time that day.  
  
They shared a passionate kiss, and then Ginny got onto the train and got ready to see her family again. She hadn't been away from anyone in her family for this long before. And she was glad that everything was great between her and Draco. 


End file.
